


Safety

by Edoraslass



Series: Under My Wing [49]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Faramir Does Not Have Bad Dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety

I was sitting in front of the fireplace, reading a letter from my mother, when a small voice said, "Nanny?"

There stood Faramir, who had gone to bed an hour ago. "Why are you awake, little one?" I asked. "Bad dreams?"

"No." He denied this a little too vehemently, but lately he had been subject to nightmares which he could not articulate.  "No, I know dreams aren't real. I'm -- I'm cold."

I smiled, set aside my letter, and lifted the blanket I had draped over my legs. "Come sit with me," I invited, and he scrambled into my lap, snuggling against me.  His bare feet were like ice, and I wrapped us both in the blanket. His face was too conflicted for one so young, and I wished he could tell me what he had dreamed that upset him so badly. "Shall I sing to you?"

He thought a moment. "Will you sing the seagull song?"

It was a rather melancholy song, but the tune was soothing enough, so I settled back into my chair and sang for him.

_Seagull soaring over yonder bay_   
_Take my heart and dreams and fly away_   
_Find my love,_   
_I am only waiting for my love to come back home_   
_I am only waiting for my love no more to roam_

_Seagull soaring over yonder quay_   
_Bring my love back home from stormy sea_   
_He'll return,_   
_He is only waiting to find harbour in my arms_   
_He is only waiting to find shelter from all harm_

Faramir was fast asleep before I had even begun the second stanza, but he was warm against me, and I had no desire to disturb him. Stretching, I could just reach the letter from my mother. There was nothing of importance in it, but it kept me awake, and let Faramir sleep undisturbed  for a bit longer, safe from whatever haunted his dreams.

~*~

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - song is a filk of "Blackbird", by the Beatles.


End file.
